Hiyori Tono
|backcolor = |altbackcolor = #b9dfce |minwidth = 5 |maxwidth = 15 |borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Story |tab3 = Relationships |tab4 = Music |tab5 = Quotes |tab6 = Image Gallery}} |title = Hiyori Tono |image = File:Tono Dive to the Future.jpg |kanji = 遠野 日和 |romaji = Tōno Hiyori |aka = Hiyo-chan (by Nagisa) |gender = Male |birthday = January 20th |age = 17-18 (Free! Take Your Marks!) 18-19 (Free! Dive to the Future) |height = 181 cm |occupation = University Student |affiliation = Shionezaki High School (former) Shimogami University |style = Backstroke Individual medley |events = 50 m Freestyle |relatives = Father Mother |anime = Free!-Timeless Medley- the Promise |japanese = Ryohei Kimura Mutsumi Tamura (child) |english = Jason Liebrecht Kate Bristol (child) |sign = Aquarius}} Hiyori Tono (遠野 日和 Tōno Hiyori) is one of the main characters in Free!-Dive to the Future, the title of the third season of the ''Free! ''franchise. He is Ikuya Kirishima's roommate at Shionezaki High School and later attends Shimogami University with Ikuya. He is Ikuya's top supporter, other than Ikuya's older brother, Natsuya. Appearance Hiyori is a tall, muscular young man with short brown hair and olive eyes. He wears corrective lenses. Personality Hiyori has an overprotective nature when it comes to Ikuya, but is generally upbeat and supportive when with him. However, when addressing Ikuya's former middle school swim team members, he is brash and outspoken, though his barbs are often said in a calm manner and with a disarming smile. He is a skilled backstroke swimmer. History When Hiyori was a kid nobody cared about him. His parents were almost never there for him. Only one who spoke to him was a girl Tomo, when he was playing with sand. Hiyori later goes to the United States attending high school and they becomes friends with Ikuya. He now attends university with Ikuya and they are teammates in the Shimogami Swim Club. When Ikuya's older brother, Natsuya, begins traveling as a professional swimmer, he leaves Hiyori responsible for looking after Ikuya, whose health is fragile. Hiyori takes this responsibility seriously and protects Ikuya in every way possible from both physical and emotional upset. He considers the Iwatobi Middle School Swim Club and Ikuya's middle school friends to be Ikuya's weakness and for his former teammates to be "weaklings" who cannot compare to Ikuya's swimming genius. He is rude to Haruka, Makoto and Asahi, forbidding them to see Ikuya. At one point, Haruka bets that if he can beat Hiyori in a swimming race, he must allow them to meet with Ikuya. Hiyori agrees. Makoto races in Haruka's place since Hiyori and he are both backstroke experts. Hiyori wins the race and although the former teammates assume Hiyori will still relent, he doesn't and, in fact, insults Haruka, saying "everyone who swims with you suffers." Eventually, each one of Ikuya's past friends find a way to make amends with him and Ikuya realizes his folly in keeping himself closed off from everyone. He apologizes to Hiyori, acknowledging their friendship and asking to swim with him as a member of their university's relay team. Finally, at the All-Japan Invitational, Ikuya and Natsuya reunite and face-off in a race with Ikuya winning and Natsuya congratulating him, their sibling relationship restored to a healthy balance. Natsuya also apologizes to Hiyori for burdening him unduly with Ikuya's care. With the stress off of the young swimmer, Hiyori relaxes and feels comfortable allowing Ikuya to spend time with his former friends, coming to spend time with them, as well. Story : Relationships : Creation and Conception Trivia * He likes coffee and egg dishes. * He likes visiting cafés and reading. * In episode Episode 31, it's suggested that Hiyori's parents have left him alone too often, being busy with work since he was young. * His motif animal is a polar bear. References |content= }} Navigation |color2=#b9dfce}} Category:Hiyori Tono Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Shionezaki High School Category:Shionezaki High School Swim Club Category:University Students Category:Shimogami University Category:Shimogami University Swim Club